Elements of Conflict: A New Civilization
by Zemez
Summary: what happens when you land a cocky, arrogant, manipulative magical boy with visions of his past to Equestria? and he has a past life here? what choices will he make, who will help, and who will follow him into the raging storm of war? prequel to Elements of Conflict: Death
1. we are cursed

**_We glanced at our friends bodies usually we'd be able to still sense their mag...ic... He didn't, did he...? Our merge strained as I froze from shock. Seeing his sword swing t_**_o me in sl_ow motion. I couldn't feel Z anymore... Z, my friend since childhood... To say I was enraged would be an understatement. As my hand glowed with blue fire I grabbed his blade mid swing, fear in his my body burst into blue flames, my skin peeling off. I would be lying if I said it hurt. My face peeled off revealing a wolf muzzle.

My arms burned off to reveal dry hide and sharp points at the end. My torso burned off revealing dry hide stretched over ribs until my legs. My legs burned off to reveal hide over thin bones. Crow feet covered in the same dry hide to the sharp tips. _I regarded the meal in front of me with amusement, he seemed smart, fast, and strong. Worthy prey in my eyes. I run on all four of my limbs and stab him in the stomach with my left arm, put my right next to my left and rip him in half spraying blood and gore all over the room. I lick the blood off my muzzle and sniff in the air. Dead meat, probably shouldn't have scattered my prey otherwise I would have had a warm meal. I shrug my shoulders and go into a feeding frenzy on the bodies littering the room on blood._

**A day after Tirek**

To say I was shocked would be a horrible understatement as I woke up on a rock… sticking out of a waterfall. Looking up at the sky, it was more… vibrant almost as if. No not almost, it is like there's no environmental damage. Going to scratch an itch on my arm I felt a familiar pain of being cut open. Looking down I could only see was the hybrid of a hand and a claw. I was strangely not worried about this as I tried getting up only to fall back down, Almost like my body was new. As I reached out to levitate a stick to prop myself up on, it felt… easier, more natural, like it was part of my being. The stick floated over in a…black aura… matter manipulation doesn't do that… And in hindsight it probably isn't good to not pay attention to your surroundings in someplace new.

I learned that when a log almost took my head off disappearing in the mist. Propping myself up with the stick only now realizing the numb feeling on my back. I turned my head to see the sight of midnight black wings. Looking up at the top of the waterfall I felt strangely like I had to warn somepony abou- did I just think somepony? Anyways I feel like I have to warn somebody about something. Spreading my midnight wings I flapped once going half the way up the waterfall. These wings were powerful almost like they were made for hunting. Flying until I reached I saw something that truly confused me. It was the same castle in my little pony but that's impossible. That same sense was directing me towards Canterlot so I obeyed

**30 minutes later, Canterlot throne room**

She was tired after just an hour of sitting in here throne dealing with ponies tiny troubles. Complaining here about the incident involving Tirek. Many were from the rich ponies who were mad about Canterlot being too 'insecure'. She was wishing for somepony to drive a spear through her when the sound of wings alerted the guards in the room. With everyone looking around none chose to look at the top of Celestias throne where what only could be described as an elf-like-if they existed that is-being sitting on top of her throne like he was sitting there all day.

"hey." The creature spoke getting the guards to point their spears at him before it continues "is that really how you treat a guest? I thought you were better than this Celestia."

Before she could respond a guard spoke up "if you seek an audience… whoever you are you will have to wait like all the other cases."

"Oh come on doesn't a special guest gain special privileges?" the creature said in its alluring voice that if Celestia were of any lower mind she would have succumbed. Sadly the guards weren't the same.

"Well… I guess, ok"

"Great!" it said clapping its hands together "now." looking down at her from atop her throne it said "I'm not here to eat any of you- though you should dial down on the cake I'm almost tempted Celestia- I've come here to deliver a message."

And in a voice that could rival a siren he sang

_"__What can I say?"_

_"__You'll lose yourself in the fray."_

_"__Confusing pathways."_

_"__Is discord always."_

_"__Trust those who you can see."_

_"__For those in the darkness jump with glee."_

_"__For our time is now."_

_"__So take a bow."_

_"__For the conflicts shall arise once more"_

She took a moment to ponder this but when she looked back the creature was gone.

**Tallest spire of Canterlot**

Something huge is coming, I can feel it. Perhaps it's like how scavengers know when a battle is coming soon. What I do know is that I have to find the others. Don't ask me how I know where they are, I just do.

_For those hiding in the shadows, we are the cursed_.

**And this is the start of cursed: elements of conflict season 1**

**I don't really know if there will be a season 2 I'm just doing this incase**

**No they are not the elements like the elements of harmony their major cursed(go down below for definition)**

**this is an alternate dimension if magic was real in the human world**

**Cursed: those who have forsaken some of their harmony in return for hunter like attributes. Alluring voice, sharp claw like appendages, wings, and the ability to use magic no matter the race are traits of major cursed while lesser cursed gain only some like, gained reflexes, predator like attributes, etc. Also completely remodels the person for they take on a new name and personality.**

**Believed to be hunted to extinction after the nightmare moon incident turning her into a lesser cursed. All known reports of cursed have either been destroyed or lost, thus the peaceful Equestria has never seen one.**

**For those who are wondering Zemez-main character also the element of void- looks like he's about 6'3**

**With claw like hands and an elf in appearance. His voice lures those weaker willed to be lured, dragon like slits for eyes and midnight black wings sprouting from his back. He's wearing a cobalt blue shirt and pants with white hair. He has all the abilities of an alicorn except supernatural strength and alicorn magic**

**for those who are new to my stories, I will update as soon as I can though school is my main inspiration and I've gotten a 2 week break while having an upside down sleep schedule... maybe I'm a vampire or some other creature of the night... please don't tell Luna! *hides inside a conveniently placed barrel***

**(updated)**


	2. a magi's destiny

_The wrath of a tornado is always calm in the center_

**Canterlot castle**

She was still thinking about what that strange creature had said that _'the conflicts shall arise once more'_ surely he couldn't mean that they were coming back. But that voice remained playing the riddle over and over again in her head from yesterday "those in the shadows jump with glee" it was the same line that 'he' had used so long ago when he was on his deathbed.

_The conflicts will rise once more_

_When the shadows jump with glee at his return_

Back then, all she thought was that he was disillusioned. But now that the creature appeared it seems like it was more.

This wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that the creature seemed to be giving off a void just absorbing the magic in the air, without bursting like a popped balloon she wasn't sure but he was.

**Near ponyville, outskirts of the everfree forest**

A young earth pony mare was walking along the outskirts of the everfree. A pair of blood red dragon irises looked at her and disappeared as she looked over her shoulder. Shrugging and returning to walking she didn't notice the same pair of eyes next to her before a black skinned elongated pony head with blood red dragon eyes snapped down on her neck pulling her into the darkness of the everfree forest.

Seeing this I followed the scent of the mare's blood to a small clearing to reveal him, a black skinned cursed the size of an earth pony with an elongated muzzle covered in blood, and clawed feet eating the mare's lifeless body. Normally this sight would sicken the hardest of battle soldiers. Sitting on the branch of a tree above I waited for him to finish his meal. Letting loose a growl he looked up to find me sitting on the branch playing with what a unicorn named void magic. It's the opposite of magic yet it still retains the properties which means that it's virtually unable to be dispelled by overpowering it. Swinging off the tree I landed with a thump next to him

"Shadow wrath, we have use for you again." He simply nodded and went to get ready. I like this guy's loyalty, he knows you're a cursed he'll listen to you. Almost too easy to manipulate.

If things go to plan Equestria will either fall without anyone knowing I had a hand in it. Or my pawns will fall and I'll still be scotch free.

**Thousand years ago, grassy field**

Blades clashed, her opponent standing on two legs covered in full armor, to a lesser beast would weigh a ton but she knew better. Her opponent was matching her move for move, with only one sword while she wielded two in her magic.

As the mare brought her swords down she yelled "thou shall pay for corrupting our sister beast!" as her blades were deflected with one hit he replied in a voice that would give the beasts of Tartarus chills. "Thou sister willingly gave up a piece of her harmony Celestia, thou knows this. And yet thou decided to blame us! True we may look like monsters but all of us have chosen this path willingly!" as she tried to attack him from both sides he flipped over them and continued. "Even though it was foretold we would die here, it was foretold that another would take our place. With only a small warning, thy conflicts will be reunited!"

Striking a small cut on Celestia's leg as she disconnected his left shoulder muscles blue blood oozing out of the wound as she stated "I'll make sure none of you remain after you die. Sam, what happened to the young wizard we first met! Why have thou fallen!" before slightly cutting his cheek

"We haven't fallen Celestia, you have! Why does thou think we've taken this form! You were hunting the 'cursed" as thou named us not caring what pony got hurt! Tis a wonder why thou aren't wrath, you're so clouded by grief that an entire race has been nearly destroyed by thy hands! They were once ponies like thyself!" before swinging his sword causing Celestia to jump back. "Yes thou have fallen Celestia and if it takes our life to show you, then so be it" sheathing his sword, Celestia took this moment to push him back and stab his arms into the ground like stakes before slowly sliding a sword in between his ribs into a lung.

"This has only… sealed thy… fate Celestia" he said through blood and his few breathes "remember… the conflicts shall rise… after the moon… has been freed… and harmony is… prospering…" he said before finishing "and Celestia… I truly am sorry." As he fell limp

**12:00pm, equestrian cave**

We-I woke up with a start as I just realized. No wonder my memories of my past life stopped after they banished him. His life stopped in that world, while it started-and ended-here. And more importantly my coming here was foretold. I remember when I had my first 'vision'

**Midnight, barren fields**

"This is where it ends now, surrender to the high council or be killed." Average sized man in a cloak yelled as his hood fell back when a gust of wind blew across the field two figures were at. Revealing a man with midnight blue hair with bangs slightly covering his blood red eyes. The other was a large man with bone white hair green eyes and a grin plastered on his face. He was of a large build while wearing a breastplate while wearing cloth pants and shirt. Wielding a large axe made for two hands with one.

"Why would we surrender? All thou has is your magic, we feel insulted that the council would not send a true warrior to face us." He said as he shifted the axe from his left to his right.

"Surely thou jest. Thou doesn't recognize a member of the council? Maybe it's true that warriors have no brains." The cloaked man said causing the warrior to run towards him before being stopped in a blue aura "we could have given thee leniency, but thou has chosen to go down a dark path Gar'zul." He finished before blood started to gush out of Gar'zul like he was being crushed before falling to the ground dead, all without the magi moving an inch. He spun around the cloak twirling with him as he walked away from the bloody heap that was Gar'zul.

**After sunset, Canterlot castle corridors**

As Celestia walked down the corridors she was a complete mess… every time she would try to get Sam off her mind he kept coming back. That forgiving stare he gave her with his final moments of life… and worst of all her kingdom was going to be taken from her. Maybe she deserved this… after all she took away the lives of hundreds if not thousands of lives just to sate her revenge.

"Yah know being killed kind a doesn't really improve relationships"

That voice! It was the same one of that creature with that alluring voice... but what does he mean?

"What I mean is that being killed hurts… and you plainly dragged it out before piecing my lung"

She looked behind her and saw nothing. Believing this to be a dream she continued before his voice spoke out again

"Tia you know that this isn't a dream. I'm as real as you. Or I" the voice spoke before he appeared in front of her "and you should look outside the window" he said gesturing outside. What she did see almost made her heart stop. Canterlot was burning, ponies were being killed and eaten while hundreds of cursed attacked the city. He approached beside her with a sword as it gleamed orange in the fires light and said "and it's been nice knowing you Celestia" before plunging the gleaming blade into her.

She awoke with a start, looking around her dark room before laying back down and muttering.

"It was only a nightmare."

**And this my folks is the second chapter took a while and after about 10 million pony videos I finally got it down.**

**So Celestia's having nightmares, were finally learning Zemez's life, and I'm finally starting dash friendship back up.**

**I've had chapter 7 floating around unfinished but I'm finally finishing it**

**Next up: a stellar night**


	3. who leads who?

**Canterlot, Luna's room**

On a desk in a midnight blue room was a diary open to a page covered in long dried tears

_Dear diary_

_A year ago we were banished to this 'Equestria' and we must say that we have had an excellent time. We don't know if this is wrong but we're dating one of the monarchs of this land, Princess Luna. We wish she would understand that we love her night but all she started caring about is her subject's opinions. Don't we matter Luna? If this keeps up we fear we may lose our love._

On the bed laid Luna, earlier she thought she saw the same dreams as her long past lover. But Tia said he was dead, as she scryed the dream she figured out something most horrible… her Sam was killed by her own sister just because of him trying to stop her… but how was that possible when that was his memory

**Everfree forest cave**

I knew it wasn't going to be long before I saw discord. He can after all sense magic shifts so he would be able to sense my void. Funny the effects on the everfree all around me the trees wither and die while I stay perfectly healthy. Sometimes I wonder if that magical energy converts into bioenergy, for I never seem to get tired. Anyways so discord visited me and it went something like…

A flash of light illuminates my dark cave for a brief moment with lightning before the draconequus discord appeared in front of the cave looking like his usual mismatched self…

"Hey" I stated nonchalantly

Discord jumped quickly staying at the entrance where there was still magic "hello is somepony trapped down there? If you are we'll try everything-"

"I'm not in any danger discord come in and talk it'll take at least a couple days before I can absorb your magic… it has been a thousand years since I've seen you. Although you didn't exactly strike a winning pose for your last moment as flesh..." I stated as I just laid there staring at the ceiling. Now I wasn't staring at the ceiling because I was having second thoughts. No I was staring at the most interesting thing in the cave right now as discord slowly walked inside shivering from entering a non-magical field

As he sat down he asked me "so… you said you saw me a thousand years ago, yet your void has only existed for a week. And how exactly are _you _alive you're literally a magical void my boy! By all laws of the universe you should be dead!" I'm guessing that he's been thinking this so ill humor him on some subjects

"By all laws discord the world should have destroyed you for tipping the balance. Yet you're still alive do you know why im here discord… the same reason I was here a thousand years ago. There's always a shift in the balance that the world is trying to correct, do you know why all the enemies of Equestria have surfaced now?"

By all means he should be confused. I doubt ponies have uncovered magical theories this advanced.

"n-"

"Don't answer that! Luna was as Celestia dubbed it 'cursed', although I think the world went wrong with that one. Celestia sent her to the moon thus the world went unbalanced again. The world decided disconnecting the elements would serve as a balance but the only way to disconnect them would be to become the opposite of what they were thus creating the first war between cursed and the ponies."

"As Celestia claimed the cursed as 'beasts without morality or reason', that it was ok to hunt them even though they had an agreement."

"After the war the land reclaimed its regular nature where ponies prospered for the thousand years following until all the spirits were born once more and until such a time when they could be released. Questions? You only get two."

"Well… your theory has hole in it like how the prophecy spoke of nightmare moons return. How could you predict the world balancing itself?"

"Well... They sort of didn't… I wrote that as a false hope for Luna to come back. They just took that part out of a lot of false prophecies I made with the hope my Luna would come back." I stared at the wall, this time I was having second thoughts. What would Luna think of me? A monster? A beast? What's worse is that it's inevitable that I'm going to be defeated. Even if I surrender now the cursed would still attack. I started this.

What's worse is that I can't be changed back with a flashy rainbow made to restore harmony. I fully let go. I suppose I would be dead if I hadn't but…

"Well um…" I'm guessing he wants my name "in my world I was called Zemez"

"Well Zemez this is just a theory but… maybe the world granted your wish. After all everything happened to your specifications."

I sat up and yelled at him "impossible the laws of the world are defined by right and wrong and only that! Not on the wants and wills of its inhabitants! This is all advanced magical theory that was established my world!"

He just got exited "exactly! _Your_ world! This is our world the laws might be different!"

I slumped back down and stared at the ceiling again "why are your trying to cheer me up discord… I technically declared myself an enemy in front of Celestia. And yet you're trying to make me happy. Why? Just… why?"

"I know that you might think that the wills of the inhabitants make their own destiny but you're just predetermined at every corner! If you try to defy it then you'll just get cast down. The will of the inhabitants matter not to the world's magic." I weakly finished as I rolled to the side. I don't know why I'm suddenly feeling hesitation… Sam never showed it why should I?

"You absorb the world's magic."

"Just leave me discord" I asked weakly before he got up and walked out, stopping at the mouth of the cave he said "take it from another equestrian reject. It's better to give into the power of friendship, than fight It." and like that he stepped out of the cave and teleported.

"_You absorb the world's magic."_

**Is Zemez having second thoughts? And I've finally added character progression! This is a far cry from the arrogant cocky and manipulative bastard he started out as.**

**And this is my third chapter of Cursed: Elements of conflict I am releasing the next chapter to dash friendship soon.**

**Now I'd like to say you may create lesser cursed if you want otherwise ill just have all of the army nameless. Yes I just implied a battle sue me. Please don't, I have no money.**

**Anyways give me a character description and ill tie them into the battle**

**This chapter was inspired by [PMV] Awoken and [PMV] monster music video by BronyDanceParty along with his other PMV's**

**I do not own nor am I affiliated with any my little pony products or enterprises this is a fanfiction and thus copyright protection holds nothing for this is a non-profit product and purely for entertainment purposes**

**Translation: get the F*** off my property I didn't steal shit!**


	4. siege of canterlot

It's been a month since discord came to me… what do you mean if you didn't want to skip a month? Then why did you take so long to come back? Hm? No, I won't stop breaking the- ow! Fine, fine ill stop.

It's been a month since discord had made my resolve waivered and so far he hasn't come to talk to me again. And I anticipate the question of 'are you a Gary stu. No I am not powerful enough to defeat discord at full power… though a few hours in my aura… So far I've found the conflicts and after them came _a lot _of lesser conflicts. We've been waiting for a moment when the elements would split up… and I must say those 6 seem like one entity. Their always in ponyville and when they aren't all of them go together! But today yes today something happened! Twilight's essence disappeared! I don't know how it's possible but it is!

Now you're probably wanting to wonder how I got the conflicts. They saw me, I told them they were needed, and they get ready but made sure not to act to suspicious and made sure the ones living in towns or cities had excuses. Now you're probably wondering how a cursed can live inside a populated area.

Some cursed are like changelings. Except we don't feed on love, I mean some of us get stronger on lust but that's only some of those lesser lust cursed. All cursed can use magic, some of us use magic to enhance our bodies like wrath here. Or some of us like Glamorous Rose, conflict of greed, can use magic to change our forms. Or the conflict of sadness –still don't know how you turn into that kind of cursed- can use magic to bring out suppressed traits and make them stronger. You could have a combination of those. Or if you're like me you can do all of those.

_Leave no survivors… fate demands it…_

Now it is the time to charge onto Canterlot as I turn and face my army I raise one of my many sword and to three hundred I say, "Cursed! in the past we have been killed by the sun herself. Some may remember, some may not, but today we are finally going to get revenge. Today! The sun! Shall! Fall!" I finish as the army cheers. As I turn back to look down towards the city, yes down, we're on the mountain, we yell "charge!" as I jump off the mountain and unfurl my wing as the army charges.

**Siege of Canterlot**

"Charge!" the army yells as they charge down the mountain claws making marks in the rocky mountain. As the army reaches the walls of the city the guards have been mobilized and put in places where they believe they can easily dispatch us. Oh how wrong they are. The flying units take to the sky as the city wall glows black before tumbling inwards on itself creating a condensed ball of stone. The guards look surprised as the army breaches the city. The army separates itself to spread the whole city as I look down upon the city. Time to finish this worlds will.

**Shadow wrath**

_Hatred devours all_

As I close in to eat a family of two a sword cuts in front of me. Looking to my right a golden unicorn wielding a standard sword… I just swipe at him. Expecting his thin sword to protect him he was shocked to see my claws just slice through the steel and cracking his horn. As he slides across the ground unconscious I turn back to the couple and slice their throats before eating them.

**Glamorous Rose**

_Desire that which you do not have_

Treasures everywhere. Gold, silver, platinum EVERYWHERE! Zemez didn't say we couldn't loot. Changing myself into a pony I charged into a shop looting everything I could find before a guard shouted "halt! Citizen put those wares back and come with me!" I smiled seeing he was a unicorn. One of the many things I love more than metals were unicorn horns. Smiling I dropped them before walking over to the guard and hitting him in the back of the head before snapping his horn off and adding it to my collective treasures.

**Black Lilac**

_Tears drop as easily as dew on a petal_

As I walked towards the two guards, one a Pegasus the other an earth pony, with tears in my eyes the stallions lowered their guard. Exploiting this weakness I enhance a certain… trait. As the stallions kill themselves I walk past unfazed but still crying.

**Blazing Fire**

_Paranoia is instinctual_

Flying through the air as a regular Pegasus turning the guards onto our side causing mass panic is… fun! There's a spark of treachery in every night guard! I can't imagine they like standing around all day…. Also doesn't help they get half salary than day guards.

** Black truth**

_Honesty builds friendship, dishonesty builds countries._

Setting two ponies against each other is great. I mean I'm not as good at treachery but that's usually what dishonesty leads to so meh. I may have slipped a few lies before the battle… mainly because soldiers were making hidden murders. Then I just go up there and kill the surviving pony.

**Zemez**

_The void claims all eventually, Celestia's time has come_

The invasion is going perfectly the city guards are too focused on the army to attract attention to me. As I reach a balcony on the castle in immediately swiped off my feet…

**Yay were almost to the end of this season or whatever you want to call it… what you thought there wouldn't be more after this? Hell no this is my best series in my opinion. I'm adding character progression, an –ErrOr- and killing… and I swear. Ponies, too trusting.**

**After this you can use my cursed, all except Zemez. It would be cool if someone created a background for them though… I mean their accounts were from their eyes not a window so you can make up their description. You can also use some of my nameless cursed. Creating your own scene. Although you ant kill every guard you could kill a couple, maybe eat some civilians who didn't get out.**

**This has been updated since I forgot black truths quote.**

**If you're a kid I swear I hope you don't know what I mean otherwise you and I are going to have to have a looooonnnnggg talk about why you shouldn't read rated M stories…**

**(I'm doing this authors note at 7:00am with no sleep. Sorry if it's weird)**


	5. we are predators

… I slipped on soap… fucking soap! What kind of person leaves a whole room filled with magical soap…? I only knew it was magical because it began to fade after I entered the room. A total of twelve guards, 4 from every race stood blocking the doorway.

_The void comes to those seeking it_

I obey that instinct of kill or be killed and grab all their weapons and floating them over to me. Sword, spears… an axe. How the fuck would a pony wield a battle axe? Then I remember that they have magic users. I hurl them all at them except for the axe, essentially making all of them pincushions.

His army was supposed to kill all resistance then get to the castle after I kill Celestia… yah day wasn't going so good for me. Three massive presences were on the inside of the throne room. The first one radiating with the promise of divine punishment, the second radiating with sorrow and regret, and the third was ever shifting never staying on one position before changing its form again.

_Kill her_

I ignored it again.

I walk to the door only for an idea to strike me. I try doing something that would result in many mages deaths back home… either by exploding or well… becoming a soulless husk is its equivalent. I suppressed my magic. My presence was being blocked by the magic in the air.

I did something. Remember when I said I cursed could change their forms… yah I changed into a stupid guard pony. I opened the door and said "princess he's here" after I walked inside. She said something went to the door to get immediately to get stabbed in the leg. All she saw was a sword suddenly in her leg. When I use my anti-magic no magic wielding race can see or sense it.

I'm guessing I should have written these earlier in my journal… a lot of it is mostly guesses.

"I thought you had it under control!"

I had a smirk on the face. "Dear Celestia all I said was that he's here."

"Our foe has allies in the guard" I turned my head to Luna. There in her royal armor she was there. She hasn't changed in a thousand years.

_Kill her_

I ignored the voice.

I turned back to Celestia "Celestia, first you're an idiot. Second why would we want to follow you? All you've done is lie about history. You think your 'little' ponies can't handle that their home was built by war."

"Who has told you these lies?!" I smirked

"They aren't lies Celestia. You should know since I've been in your dreams every night."

"You can control my domain? Do you understand-" I cut her off

I spoke softly this time "Luna, please go. I'm sorry but fate has brought me here"

"I shall not leave my sister" I didn't want to hurt her… it may not be my love but I still feel it. "Please Luna… leave" my coat was growing darker and my voice started changing to a darker tone "I don't want to fight you"

"So you admit you are scared" my entire being was black now "I'm not scared… Luna please" my voice was pleading right now. "I don't want to fight-" I was interrupted by a sword cutting through my being. My bottom half-well back half I was still in the form of a pony- started bubbling and growing smaller while my other half started turning into what I am. When I was completely turned back I looked back at Celestia holding the sword I stabbed her with in her magic with her mouth wide open.

_Kill her_

Again I was prodded forward by that voice. This time I complied summoning ten swords from around us. With a wave of my hand they all went to stabbing Celestia. As one passed me I swing it at Celestia who blocked it with her own. By now my swords have flown over her and disappeared. Swinging my sword again we clash creating sparks. Luna gets into this as I block her with another sword before grabbing it and fighting on two sides. Dodging low so they swing over me I trip Luna and stab Celestias leg.

…In hindsight I probably should have cut it off. She blasted me. Have you ever been blasted with nine thousand degrees of heat? I'm glad my sword blocked most of… it. My sword turned to ashes… how the fuck do you turn metal into ashes? This time I take a spear hoping it can keep me at a distance. The room gets darker as the sunset starts to decline. This is Luna's realm now. The shadows get closer as my eyes adjust to block a sword coming out of the darkness.

As I strike the shadows the tip of my spear breaks off. Chucking it away I grab another sword just in time to duck and block two swords before… the ground under me turns to quicksand. Is this a joke? I'm like only six inches in the ground

"Now tell us why you are attacking us." Lunas voice whispered from the shadows. I just smirked.

Perhaps your wondering why the quicksand isn't disappearing. My magic core is still suppressed. So thus my connection with the void is weaker.

I let a little power crack through and the quicksand soon disappeared. "I'm sorry Luna but I can't." The shadows started thinning

_Kill her_

I summon a scythe and throw it into the darkness hearing metal imbedding in flesh before I draw a sword and block Luna's. I should mention that right now I have the same amount of magic a Pegasus would have leaking out.

I throw her weapon away before pointing my sword at her neck. "Why are you doing this? Why?"

_Kill her_

I turn around and walk into the darkness. I walk towards Celestia who right now has a scythe impaling her leg. As I attack her I stop inches in front of a crying Luna begging me to stop.

I take a look arou-

_Kill them_

I raise my sword again before stopping

_Kill them!_

I slash downward before stopping in front of Luna

_KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM!_

I disobey taking a look around. Half the throne room was burnt and half of it is exposed to the outside air…

_**Is this what cursed are meant for?**_

_Kill them_

_**Are we just weapons? Unable to have our own lives?**_

_Kill them_

_**Are we just pawns to be discarded by fate?**_

_Kill them_

I take a look at the city. Its broken burning and most of the ponies are dead.

_**Were all we created for was destruction?**_

_**Is that all we are? Cursed to forever clash against harmony?**_

_Kill them_

I throw my sword at the burnt wall impaling it.

_Kill them_

_**No I won't kill**_ _**them. I won't let the race die**_

I walk to the exposed wall

_**I won't let anymore die**_

I raise my hands

_**I want a city where we can live forever**_

I unmask my core allowing me to use all my magic.

_**I want a city where we will all be safe**_

I use my magic to bring the ore from the mountain to the surface. After a few small chunks come out before I run into a wall in my magic.

_**I come all this way to fail here…**_

_**NO! I will not allow magic to beat me.**_

I push harder against the wall.

_**I will not allow fate to stop me!**_

I break through the barrier flooding me with magic. Ore comes out of the mountain liquefied as I bring all of the copper, gold, and iron into a sphere. It starts forming into the shape of a castle before hardening.

What was created was a home, fit for us. Dirt and rocks collected on the bottom of it while crystals started forming a ring floating around the middle spire-tallest one- in a circle. The dirt and rock created an island below the castle.

I should probably describe the castle

It was big. Bigger than Canterlot. It was circular base with five spires coming out of it arranged as a five on a six sided die. Electricity arced across all four of the surrounding pillars before arcing to the top of the middle spire. Windows dotted circular part.

I turned back to Luna "I'm sorry… Luna"

As I flew up as my people looked at me.

"Today we cast off our grudges. Today we cast off our instincts. Today we become the predators!"

Roars were heard all around me

**Canterlot throne room. Pre- floating castle**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Electricity arced off his body as his white mane stood on end, floating around in every direction. His wings turned crystalline while his skin turned pitch black

He turned to me "I'm sorry… Luna" he… he… why. Why did it have to be this way?

"Don't be my brave prince." I whispered as I weakly put a hoof out to reach him, "I forgive you…" my hoof weakly fell as he floated all his people up to his kingdom…

**And this is season 1 ending! I'm having fun writing this! It is great to me at least. Now you're asking why make a super powerful celestial being? it takes the adventure away. Well I won't spoil it but it has to do with an impromptu orgy… *a guy comes to me and whispers something in my ear"**

**What?! That did not say adventure! You're lucky I even made out the word! What are you a pony coming from another world? *the guy chuckled nervously before leaving* well now that's taken care of…**

***A loud boom resounds before I'm blown out of my chair by streamers and party supplies***

**What is it now!**

***an ominous voice comes from all around* **_**I'm coming to throw you a party… whether you like it or not!**_

**Um guys I'm just gonna turn this off… *I reach for the button only to be tripped and making the camera fall on its side showing me getting dragged into the shadows screaming help***

***an upside down pinky with her hair straight and a frown on her face appears in front of the camera before the lights turn off and back on revealing her to be gone without a sound***

**Slender pie!**

**Ok… creepy even when it's in my head someone should slap me.**

**That was not a trailer, and not a teaser, it was one of my rare after story scenes. It was done before in dash friendship but someone pointed out it seemed I was attracting more attention onto them than the story. Now I'm going to be making the first scene at least 2000 words since I owe you guys that much for supporting me**

**Last of all this was more of a season 1 opener than anything. please tell me if I missed anything.**


End file.
